pouetpufandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Physics in SMF2
ghjfhgftcfctyf Many levels include the cape glitch or wall-climbing mario, but you can make the level even more original than just wall-climbing or having a glitched mario with the modes. What happens when I imput that number in the code via code-edit? Most level modes must have the third number of the fifth section of their level's code in order to be playable. Only Modes 0 ("Normal") and 25 ("Water") are selectable at the Level Editor's "Settings" screen. Mode 0 By default, the player controls Small Mario. Power-Ups act normally. If Mario takes a hit while powered up, he will revert to Small Mario, but if hit while not powered up, he loses a life. Mode 1 The player controls Super Mario by default. If Mario takes a hit while he is not Super Mario, he will revert to Super Mario, but taking a hit while Super Mario does nothing, effectively making Mario invincible. Only bottomless pits and lava can kill Mario. Powerups: Can change to cape glitch mode if he gets a cape. Mario becomes normal cape mario by eating a fire flower. Mario will become fire mario by eating a mushroom. All power ups can be lost apart from super form. Yoshi plus powerups: Yoshi and leaf together causes flash to freeze Mode 2 The player controls Fire Mario by default. Powerups: mushroom gives cape fire flower gives cape-glitch Cape leaf gives mode 5 Yoshi plus powerups: yoshi then cape leaf causes mode 10 yoshi then fire flower causes mario to go through a non-existent warp and stay there. Mode 3 The player controls Cape Mario by default. Can enter cape glitch mode by eating a mushroom but can go back to normal cape/die by hitting an enemy. Powerups: fire flower AND leaf gives mode 5 Mushroom gives cape-glitch Yoshi and powerups: yoshi plus cape/fireflower gives mode 10 yoshi plus mushroom freezes flash Mode 4 By default, the player controls Mario in a state that is commonly known by fans as the "Cape Glitch". In this state, Mario rapidly switches between Cape Mario's flying sprites and constantly moves forward at a slow speed that can be sped up by the player inputting Mario to move forward. If the player presses the down button while on the ground, he will go below the ground. Mario will power-down if the Cape Glitch was accessed from a different mode. Nothing significant happens if the Cape Glitch was accessed from the level being in Mode 4. If it is a tile that can be jumped through the bottom of, Mario will phase downward through the tile. Climbing a vine/grate or swimming causes Mario to disappear completely. going on yoshi will just freeze flash If the player presses the X key while Mario is in the air, he will appear and disappear rapidly. Using powerups will cause mode 5 with different mario forms. With mushroom = small mario. With fireflower = super mario. With cape = fire flower. Some custom levels utilize the Cape Glitch. One such level can be found here. One cape glitch level: http://www.pouetpu-games.com/index.php?section=4&id=87663 Mode 5 Mario will take on Small Mario's Yoshi-riding sprite and constantly change direction that glitches constantly. Touching a ceiling, touching a wall, or falling onto a floor will all cause Mario to instantly die. Ironically, enemies do not kill Mario. Hitting a power-up causes mode 10. Mode 6 Mostly the same as Mode 5, except that Mario instead uses Super Mario's sprites. However, if Mario falls onto a floor, he will switch to Mode 11. Hitting a leaf causes flash to crash Hitting a fireflower will make mario go in fireflower form. Jumping will cause mode 10. Hitting a leaf will make mario go in cape form. Jumping causes mode 10 with the cape stuck on the BG! Mode 7 Same as Mode 6, except that Mario instead uses Fire Mario's sprites and switches to Mode 12 instead of Mode 11. Hitting a mushroom will make mario go in cape form. Jumping causes mode 10 with the cape stuck on the BG! Hitting a fireflower/leaf freezes flash Mode 8 Same as Mode 6, except that Mario instead uses Cape Mario's sprites and switches to Mode 13 instead of Mode 11. any power-up freezes flash! Mode 10 In this mode, Mario constantly acts as if he is climbing a vine or grate. If the player holds down when Mario is adjacent to the floor, mario will rapidly switch between his walking and climbing sprites. Pressing the X key will cause Mario to jump rapidly, allowing for rapid upward movement. Mode 11 Same as Mode 10, except Mario uses Super Mario's sprites and is invincible (see Mode 1 for specifics on his invincibility). Hitting a leaf will make Mario disappear. Mode 12 Same as Mode 10, except Mario uses Fire Mario's sprites and is invincible (see Mode 2 for specifics on his invincibility). Hitting a fire flower will make Mario disappear. Hitting a leaf will make Mario go to Mode 15. Mode 13 Same as Mode 10, except Mario uses Cape Mario's sprites and is invincible (see Mode 3 for specifics on his invincibility). Hitting a Mushroom will make Mario disappear. Hitting a fire flower will make Mario go to Mode 15. Hitting a leaf will make Mario Go To Mode 16. Mode 15 This mode is very similar to Mode 0, but there is one key difference: Mario acts as if he is constantly holding an item even though he isn't. This prevents him from holding items, riding Yoshi, sliding, using his reserve item, or climbing vines or grates. Some fans calls this "Zombie Mario" and is utilized in some levels. Mode 16 This mode is very similar to Mode 1, but it has Mode 15's difference of having Mario act as if he is constantly holding an item. Hitting a leaf will make Mario disappear. Mode 17 This mode is very similar to Mode 2, but it has Mode 15's difference of having Mario act as if he is constantly holding an item. Hitting a fire flower AND a leaf will make Mario Disappear. Mode 18 This mode is very similar to Mode 3, but it has Mode 15's difference of having Mario act as if he is constantly holding an item. All power-ups will make Mario Disappear. Modes 25-49 Modes 0-24 all have counterparts that are identical, except the entire level acts as if it is underwater. For a mode between 0-24's underwater counterpart, simply add 25 to the number. For example, the selectable "water" mode is mode 25 and mode 42 yeilds underwater invincible "zombie" Fire Mario. The exception is Mode 4; Mode 29 completely fails to render Mario so no cape glitch underwater it seems :P. Mode 50 Mario appears in a "hyperspeed kick" sprite and constantly moves forward very fast enough the level can mess up. If Mario touches a wall, he will either lose a life or disappear completely. The player has no control over Mario whatsoever, unless he reaches the invisible wall at either end of the level, in which case the player will be able to change Mario's direction. Enemies cause Mario to lose a life. Mode 51 Same as Mode 50, but Mario uses Super Mario's sprites and is invincible (see Mode 1 for specifics on Mario's invincibility). Mode 52 Same as Mode 50, but Mario uses Fire Mario's sprites and is invincible (see Mode 2 for specifics on Mario's invincibility). Mode 53 Same as Mode 50, but Mario uses Cape Mario's sprites and is invincible (see Mode 3 for specifics on Mario's invincibility). Modes 9, 14, 19-24, 29, 34, 39, 44-49, and anything over 53 If a level set to any of these modes is attempted to be played, the game will immediately crash before/after loading the level code, or have Mario completely fail to exist but still allow the player to exit the level if it is loaded in the Level Editor. These needs some more testing as there might be a mode over 53 that might work. Osman2001 is working on these modes to find a way for them to work. Category:Glitch Category:Physics Category:SMF2 Features Category:Levels Category:Code Editing